


Dark Angel

by GoldenEye



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Jarvis was the most fun to write, Post-Avengers (2012), break-up, created: 2012- now here for archival purpose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenEye/pseuds/GoldenEye
Summary: A few weeks Tony's mornings got filled with a well-dressed lady in various green dresses, who was wearing the colour of envy and greed and all Tony could see was that understated longing for love, which represents green as colour.





	Dark Angel

_For a long time I was alone. I had only myself. Then Pepper was finally mine. Mine alone. But since Pepper has left me, I thought that I would never find love again. It was ridiculous from me to think that this love will last forever. But I was so lucky, when finally she was mine. For too short._

_She left me because she couldn't stand it that there was nearly no distance between us. We worked together and we had our couple-time. It breaks my heart to see her everyday at work. I thought that she would left Stark Industries but she didn't. What has she said "This company is a part of me I can't left it". But you were able to left Tony Stark the man behind it._

_I was always on the hunt for beautiful women but now I am just tired of it. I know that it will be hard to find someone who will truly love me and wants to have a serious relationship with me. With me and not with my famous name. I have to admit that for a while I was not looking at any woman, I was simply not interested, even when some good-looking ones crossed my way. But no, in my mind I was still with Pepper.  
But that changed on this fateful morning …_

 

As every morning Tony was doing his walk before he finally had to go to work. There were not many people in the park so he felt quit comfortable 'cause there was no big chance to get recognized. And then, when he was about to go through the gate of the park, he saw her. He stopped to have a better view on this beauty.

Shoulder-long ravish-black hair and emerald eyes. Eyes like not from this world. Tony has never seen such intense green eyes before. She was walking like she would step on tiny clouds. Kiss-able dark-red lips, which looked more sinful than blood-red. At least for Tony. Before he was able to take a closer look at her long legs his eyes get drawn to her huge breasts. She was wearing a long green dress, Tony couldn't tell if it was satin or silk, all he knew was that this woman was one of these women that he would like to get to know for a night or two. Her golden earrings were shining in the first sunbeams. Suddenly she turned her head and looked at him. It was a look like you would get undressed in public. Tony felt not really comfortable but as long as this woman was paying attention to him it was alright, but he felt that he had to go, so he was focusing on his way he was about to go.

"What a feast for the eyes". he murmured and a slight smile appeared on his lips. He went with new strength to work. A strength that he has thought was gone. The strength that he was able to forget Pepper and what happened between them, even they would see each other everyday at work.

 

When Tony returned to his house he said in a slightly humorous way "That was a wonderful day JARVIS. I could look at Pepper without thinking about how gorgeous she looks under her clothes".  
"Sir you should be glad that I am unable to blush. You should think about what you are saying". the butler replied.   
"Come on JARVIS you are talking like a little girl". Tony said giggling and continued "I have seen a woman today".   
"I am sure that you have seen more than one woman today Sir", JARVIS answered.   
"Oh JARVIS I am talking about one woman I would invite to a little pillow fight, if you know what I mean". "I do know what you want to tell me Sir. I am aware that you need a cold shower".   
"Thanks for reminding me JARVIS. You're too kind".   
"I know Sir".

 

From this day on Tony walked every morning through the park. He had a burning desire to see her at least for a few minutes. He was never curious why she came every morning. A few weeks Tony's mornings got filled with a well-dressed lady in various green dresses, who was wearing the colour of envy and greed and all Tony could see was that understated longing for love, which represents green as colour.

 

One day Tony was quit sure that he felt for that mysterious lady which has poisoned his heart, his soul even his thinking with her appearance.   
"I don't understand this JARVIS, why this woman? I have never talked to her. She is just someone I do see for a few minutes every day and that since around three months. Am I now crazy and so in need for someone to get closer? Answer me JARVIS when I am talking to you".   
It really frustrated him, that he had no clue how to deal with all these feelings for this unknown beauty.

 

She had stepped into his life from one day to the other day. For some strange reason Tony thought that she has put a spell on him but this was ridiculous. He has never heard of a witch who would do such a thing. So he tries to forget that some kind of magic, which was not from earth plays a role, just the godlike beauty of a female human being.

 

"Sir it seems that you have finally began to develop feeling for someone new. And now go to her and tell her what you think of her. Tony just act like Tony Stark has always acted, when there was a woman in his area he wanted to have. You have changed in the last half-year Sir. Try to be like you were before this all has happened".   
JARVIS sounded sad when he said the last words and so did Tony.  
There was no chance to forget fora while his personal problems, so he had to think about them. Ironman was not needed and so Tony Stark was having a lot of time, way too much for this taste.  
A sigh escapes his throat.   
"You're right JARVIS. I do feel like a schoolboy who is madly in love with his teacher. It's time to be a man and not a boy. Wish me luck JARVIS".

 

The new morning came with heavy rain. When Tony woke up he felt like this would be his day but then he heard the sound of the raindrops when they felt against the windows, he saw them running down on them and the longer he watches them he could feel that his mood was sinking slowly down.

With a too-big-for-one-person-umbrella he walked the everyday-route to the park. _I wonder if she will come. It seems like it won't stop to rain soon,_ The closer he came the more his heart was beating. He had the strange feeling that something was about to happen but he couldn't tell if it would be good or bad. "I hate this feeling." he growls and entered the park.

There was she, in a middle long green silk dress with golden edging around the neck. Golden earrings and a golden necklace simple and without any pendant chain. Her long ravish-black hair was falling over her shoulders and surrounded her face in lovely way. She was wearing black high heels and Tony was wondering why on earth women have to wear them when it was raining. Her emerald eyes got focused on Tony who was coming closer to her, trying to smile not too faked. He felt like he was on an invisible line which was in her hand and brought him closer to her. A few steps away from her he stopped and looked a bit nervous into her eyes.

How many nights has he spent just dreaming about these eyes. So green and clear. Little emeralds from the depths of Colombia. Tiny vials with dangerous, deadly poison.   
Oh and these sinful lips. Burgundy red like a good sip of wine. In his dreams he had kissed these lips countless times. In his dreams this goddess in front of him was his own.

 

"Finally you got the courage to come to me. I'm amused that a man like you is so shy. I know who you are. Everyone here knows you and so do I, Tony".   
She smiled but Tony was not sure if it was a nice smile or a mocking smile.   
"I am flattered that you know me Miss" Tony answered and felt that his fingers began to tremble. "Oh I don't want you to get soaked from the rain Miss." he came closer to her and holds the umbrella upon them. "You look stunning as everyday".   
"I see the Casanova in you has come back to life. I have missed it to hear from him. You were so decorous in the last time. I do know you better than you think Tony", she whispers softly and stroke with her right hand through his hair.

"What do you mean with that? Are you spying me or what kind of sick game are you playing?" he felt that this woman made him angry in a strange erotic way.   
She giggled "Maybe. You have captured my attention since I have seen you a while ago when you have saved the earth with your friends. Since that day I can't stop thinking about you and all I wanted was to become yours. I wanted to show you that you don't need all these women".   
She leans forward and breathed into his ear "I am the only one you need".

 

Tony looked irritated and asked "How come?"   
A smirk appeared on her burgundy lips when she mentioned "I can feel that you are craving for me. I see it in the way you look at me. Your looks are undressing me. In your mind you are touching me and showing me the Tony many women would love to see just once in their lives. You need a woman who is a pure goddess and will look perfect on your side. And you will look perfect with me. I am not paying you that much attention 'cause you are the invincible Ironman. No I don't want him, I want Tony Stark".

She looked him deep in his brown eyes and not a second later Tony felt the lips of the unknown beauty on his own. Her tongue was tearing his lips apart, in the next blink of an eye she was inside his mouth, trying to invite his tongue into her mouth. Tony was too confused about how fast things were going, so it took him sometime to give in. 

His lady in green was kissing him with a mixture of tenderness and passion. All of the sudden she laid her arms around him, pressed her body against him and was longing for closeness. Finally Tony was able to be more active, enjoying this kiss and the sudden affection of this woman. He wanted to touch her, feel her soft skin under the fabric of her dress. He dropped the umbrella and pushed her closer. His hands laying on her back, stroking over the fabric, which he identified as silk.   
Tony felt her long, dark green polished nails running over his neck. Tony growled disappointed when this mysterious woman decided to end this kiss.

"Do you believe me now that you need me, Tony?"   
For God's sake yes. He knew that he needs this woman; the best would be now.   
"I'm very sure", he nodded and looked into her emerald-coloured soul mirrors.

She laid in his arms, ignoring the rain that was falling down on them. Her head was resting on his shoulder like his head was resting on her shoulder. A sneaky grin was playing around her lips.

_Now you are finally mine, Tony. I have waited a long time to make you mine, but I have succeeded like I have planned it. Isn't it amusing that you have no clue who I am. Yes we meet a while ago. It seems that you have forgotten it but there is no need that you should remember. Such a simple trick and it works. In the end I will always get what I want._

She whispered in his ear "I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Lori".

**Author's Note:**

> I let her introduce herself as "Lori" on purpose. Blame it on me not knowing a name, which has the shortform "Loki" (Not sure if there is one but who knows)


End file.
